


... Hunting Things (Dream Series part 4)

by LadyBecky



Series: Dream Series [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adult Content, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Mental Anguish, Mental Instability
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 08:18:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5490206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBecky/pseuds/LadyBecky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fourth in the Dream Series. You wake up from a coma where a Trickster had trapped you in an alternate reality. You are beginning to remember who you are and your relationship with the brothers. You need to figure out who 'you' are...</p>
            </blockquote>





	... Hunting Things (Dream Series part 4)

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: I know this is short, compared to the others, but there is a good reason for that… read the A/N at the end, please! And please leave comments or suggestions! ~Becky

 

“Sonofabitch…” Dean snarled as he swung out angrily. His fist met with the Trickster’s jaw, knocking it backwards, away from you.

Staggering back, you hold your arm against your side, trying to stop the blood from the wound inflicted by the knife still in the creature’s hand. The evil grin it gives you fuels your anger, and you duck behind Dean, grabbing for your stake from where it had clattered to the ground.

Dean’s head snaps back as he receives a returning blow from the monster. Blood flies from his mouth and he hits the pavement near your feet. Your concern for him distracts you for a moment…

“<Y/N!> you hear Sam’s warning call and turn quickly to see it coming straight at you. Bracing yourself, you tuck the stake in beside you so it isn’t seen, letting the Trickster get closer.

Dean watches from his position on the ground, fear evident in his eyes as you let the thing come within striking distance... he jumps up, ready to move between you and the threat to keep you safe.

It soon becomes apparent to him that his worry was unnecessary; when with one swift movement you turn, stabbing the Trickster dead center in its chest…

The thing’s face contorts in surprise and what you hope is pain as it begins to shake, then explodes, sending bloody carnage all over you and the brothers.

Dean watches you in slight amazement.

You stand there for a moment, panting, trying to catch your breath when you notice the look in his eyes. You smirk behind the mask of gore, tilting your head towards him.

“I _told_ you that I could handle myself,” you grin, patting his cheek lightly as you walk past him. “Close your mouth,” you tease him about his shocked look.

Sam’s laughter reaches your ears as you head towards the Impala, followed by Dean’s retort to ‘shut up’…

 

 

 

Back at the bunker, you sit back in the chair, examining the stitches Sam sewed together expertly on your arm. Looking up at him as he reentered the room, you take the beer he offers you.

“Thanks,” you sigh, taking a long drink from the bottle.

“No problem,” he shrugs, looking over the stitches once more himself. “It should heal up pretty cleanly,” he mentions.

“I’m just glad it was this arm,” you wrinkle your nose, motioning towards your tattoo. “If that bitch ruined my ink, I’d’ve been really pissed.”

Sam chuckled, sitting in the chair alongside you.

“So,” he meets your eyes over his beer. “Any signs of getting your memories back?” he asks.

You sigh heavily, setting your bottle down on the desk. “No, nothing more yet. Just some glimpses… but I’m not sure what to make of them.”

“Glimpses of what?” Sam watches you a little closer.

You shake your head. “I can’t say there is anything specific… I remember the Roadhouse,” you say with a sad smile. “Not just an ‘I saw it on TV’, type thing, either- I remember it. The smell, the sounds- the people, the rooms behind the bar area… everything. I think I remember spending a lot of time there.”

Sam nods slightly, taking another long swallow. “Yeah. Well, that makes sense, because you did. Before we were hunting together, you worked there. Between your own hunting trips, I mean,” he says, his voice going oddly quiet.

 

 

 

Sam watched her face scrunch up as she tried to remember what he was telling her. He glanced over to the hallway, hoping Dean continued with his usual ‘insanely-long-shower-after-hunting’ routine so he could try to help her regain some of the memories, without his brother accusing him of interfering.

“I can see it. I remember that, now! Working there…” her eyes close as if she’s watching the memories play out. “Yeah… and I remember the other hunters there- I was close to some of them… they knew me,” she opened her eyes again to meet Sam’s with a smile.

“Ellen, Jo… Pete, Dave, James- Sammy! I remember them… and, they respected me,” she grinned, as if knowing that was a huge gift.

Sam gave her a half smile of his own. “Yeah, honey, they did. Lots of hunters knew you. We all knew you were skilled… ”

He waited to see if she could bring back more on her own.

“I remember the first time I met you guys,” she looked into Sam’s eyes. “You started coming to the Roadhouse when you were looking for your dad…”

“We were brought to that ghost town… all of us, the chosen children,” she told him, her voice lowering. “You helped me get away… Oh, Sammy…” her breathing hitched as some of the painful memories came flooding back.

“It’s okay- <y/n>…” Sam reached over, grabbing her hand. “Just take it slow, alright?”

 

 

 

You take a deep breath, holding Sam’s fingers tightly in your own. “Alright, okay…” you mumble, taking another shaking breath. “It was a long time ago,” you remind yourself.

“It wasn’t your fault…” Sam adds. “It wasn’t _our_ fault,” he adds, making you see that he was a part of what happened. He was in it with you.

His words bring your eyes back to his as you remember everything the brothers had gone through during that time.

“I wasn’t with you guys then…” you say softly. You can feel your emotions going into overload as memories come rushing back…

 

 

 

“What did you do?” Dean accused Sam when he comes into the library and sees the look on your face.

“Nothing- Dean, her memories are coming back… I didn’t do anything…”

Dean’s scowl darkens and he watches you warily. “Everything? She remembers everything…?”

Now you scowl. “Stop talking about me as if I’m not sitting right here,” you snap at him, the headache that is starting making you moody. The guys’ emotions are beginning to push at you also, which isn’t helping matters.

Sam is worried and Dean is… well, Dean. His anger is tangible. But you can feel it is covering something bigger. _Fear? Why is Dean afraid?_ you think.

“Why?” you ask out loud, locking your gaze to his.

“Stop trying to read me,” he warns, grabbing a tissue box from a side table and shoving it at you. You hadn’t even noticed that your nose started bleeding.

“Sorry,” you mutter, wiping it distractedly, trying to shield yourself from the brothers’ emotions. “I- I think I’d better go lay down… I need to be alone,” you stammer out just as everything starts to go black.

 

 

 

“Whoa, shit!” Dean leaps forward, catching her as she faints and carries her over to the couch. “Shit! Shit!” he yells, shaking her shoulders, trying to wake her up. “Not again, don’t do this to me again,” he repeats, fear ringing in his voice.

“<Y/N>, please, wake up- don’t do this to me…” he begs.

“Dean! Dean!” Sam shouts at his brother, trying to pull him away from her side. “Back off- you’re overwhelming her…” he tries to explain. “Your emotions- the connection… it’s a little too intense for her right now…” Sam swallowed hard as he sees the dark look in Dean’s eyes.

“Please, just take a walk… let her settle,” he asks.

“You can feel that? You can tell- from your connection?” Dean growls out.

“Yeah, Dean- she’s okay, it’s just…”

Dean turns without another word, leaving the room. Sam sighs as he hears something smashing along the way.

 

 

 

“It’s alright, sweetheart. Everything will be okay. Just breathe, and let it out…”

You hear Sam’s soft voice talking to you through the black. It’s comforting, patient…

But the black is so nice, so quiet.

 

 

 

Dean picked up the chair next, flinging it against the wall with a satisfying crash. He glanced around the room looking for something else to destroy. His eyes settled instead on a framed picture on top of his dresser. His heart hammered against his ribs painfully as he picked it up, wrapping his fingers tightly around the wood, staring into her face. The sight of her smiling up at him tore him up, draining his anger and turning it to grief.

He couldn’t lose her again.

 

 

 

“Dean?” you stood in the doorway of his room, watching him. He was sitting on the edge of his bed, staring down at a picture in his hands. You see him stiffen at the sound of your voice, straightening quickly and wiping at his face.

“Are you okay?” you ask.

He clears his throat. “Yeah, uh yeah, fine…” he says as he stands up, moving towards you. “Are you? Okay?” he looks you over, reaching for your hand, but then stopping short.

“Yeah… Dean, I’m fine. I remember…” you tell him, keeping your eyes locked on his. “I remember everything, Dean…”

He sighs, looking away from your eyes for a moment, tilting his head back to stare at the ceiling before meeting your gaze again.

“Everything?” he asks, holding his breath.

“Everything…” you repeat. “I’m awake…”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s note:  
> I hope y’all are enjoying this series. I wasn’t expecting this to go this way, but… the story is taking me in a different direction. I am much more comfortable writing in the third person with an OC and the character has started to pull me into making her, well… her.  
> I’m seeing “her” and Dean in a complex relationship and she wants her story told…  
> So I hope you all will bear with me as I switch gears, turning this into “Awake” where you’ll find out who she is and how she came to be hunting with the Winchester brothers…
> 
> ~Becky


End file.
